Blade of Mor's Revenge
"Yes...I'm the queen of a rogue Hive sect, don't worry they are only loyal to me." Eris to Ikora and Zavala. The Blade of Morn's Revenge '''also known as the '''Sect of Eris Morn, or by the Hive as the '''Rebellion/Resistance '''is a rogue Hive sect controlled/ruled by Eris Morn, and her adopted son Xor, son of Morn. The Sect despite its huge size, only controls a small amount of Territory, most notably on Earth the Shrine of Morn, and the Bastile in the EDZ and Last City respectively and on Terra on a alternate Earth Xor controls part of Konohagakure as part of his Keep. Despite being allied with the Vanguard, Zavala and Ikora distrust them due to Xor's brutal nature toward the humans who torture him, and also how Eris had those who ignored or mistreated Xor , Son of Morn executed . History Rise of Morn Eris Morn, despite having defeated the Hive on the Moon still wanted vengeance for her fallen fireteam. During this time she interrupted a Hive ritual to make use of the Vex ability to travel time. She was pulled in along with the Hive into an alternate Earth, where assassins and honor-bound warriors rule. She rescued Naruto from an angry mob on his birthday, which was slaughtered by a wizard named Nemesis, Herald of Morn . Nemesis surprised Eris by caring for Naruto and she revealed she was a former human who became similar to Eris, where her light which she was unaware of containing was stripped from her by Crota and she developed visage of the Hive as well. Nemesis and Eris agreed to work together to protect Naruto from those who would mistreat them, Eris adopted Naruto who was renamed Xor by Nemesis, eventually Nemesis revealed also to Eris she and her Hive forces rebelled against Crota and the Hive and wish to ally with the Vanguard and that they want Eris to be there queen, to which Eris reluctantly agreed only because it offered them leverage over the humans on Terra who still wanted to kill Naruto now known as Xor. Return The Sect found a way to return to their reality but Terra still remained connected Xor and a portion of the Hive stayed behind on Terra as he wanted to end the conflicts that raged there, while Nemesis and his adoptive mother returned home. Eris and Nemesis arrived at the last city and announced the creation of Morn's Hive sect, Morn assured the Vanguard her Hive are loyal to her and her alone as they see her as a goddess. The Vanguard disagreed and distrusted her especially since rogue and disillusioned guardians joined her ranks and decided to make peace with the Hive by being symbiotes of the Hive Worms, creating the deranged and at times crazed Guardians known as Templar's. Notable members * Queen-Leader # Eris Morn, Bane of Crota * Prince-leader # Xor, Son of Morn * Known Templar(s) # Xo, Eyes of Morn # Wolff, Shadow of Morn # Karanx, Sword of Morn # Hades, Voice of Morn * Herald-acting leader # Nemesis-Herald of Morn * Siren and Banshee, Daughters of Nemesis Trivia *The Sect also is made up of Guardians who became disillusioned with Zavala due to his reluctant nature to invade the Reef and avenge Cayde-6's death, these Guardians in an effort to promote unity with their new Hive commanders/subordinates became symbiotic of the hive that also like Eris and Nemesis give them Hive like Visage including three to five glowing green eyes, and modified armor and weapons they also use a mixture of Light and Darkness in their powers which gives them an edge over normal Guardians. *The Vanguard and Awoken were forced to work with these Guardian-Hive hybrids known as Templars against the remaining Scorn, and Taken forces on the Reef, Io, and the EDZ respectively. *Eris has been teaching the Hive English to varying effects, even though they can understand English, some prefer not to bother learn how to speak it properly. Her soldiers have a varying degree of ascents from German, to a French style ascent. *Nemesis is noted as having a German ascent and using German expression like Eris she has been teaching her adopted Hive daughters Siren and Banshee English, however Banshee somehow learned to speak German while Siren speaks with a stereotypical German ascent. *The Sect is noted for being blood ruby red in terms of their armor color, with green symbols, Templar's have a clear glass-like substance on their helmets and armor which features a yellow-greenish liquid, which is believed to be the result from the symbiosis between the Guardians and Hive Worms, Templar's also wear blood ruby red colored armor, with black jumpsuits underneath and green hive markings on their armor. This is believe to determine rank among est the Templar's. *Hades is the only Templar to wear black colored clothing instead of the blood red clothing, it could be because of his colorblindness, and his hatred of the color red, as it reminds him of the Red Legion who killed his sister during the attack on the last city.